Change isnt always bad
by Killing perfection's lover
Summary: She was always smiling and happy. He was always pissed and scowling. She wanted to change him. He just wanted to be left alone. She always bothered him. He was forced to listen to her. She was with him everyday, how could he not develop feelings for her? SesshomaruXKagome
1. Chapter 1

Change isn't always bad

Author's Note: I know I know. I shouldn't be making more stories when I'm not even done with my other two but this just BEGGED me to write it. Anyways it'll be short or is 10 chapies short? Any who, on with the story. Oh and this is a AU type of story. AU meaning Alternate Universe. After this story is over, I'll make the prequel to it. :D Just some sweet fluff I wanted to make, well aha there's fluff at the end. :P

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters in the series. If I did, Sesshomaru would be with Kagome; Kikyo alive with Inuyasha and Naraku would merrily be helping out in my writing this story. He'd be my muse. But since I don't own it, none of this is mine. The characters are Rumiko Takehashi's and I make no profit from this story but the plot is all mine! So I don't want any damn lawsuit crap or any people shouting 'You stole it!' That is all. V_V_

Chapter 1

_"Sesshomaru!" _He sighed at the call of his name. Why wouldn't she just leave him alone? The girl was annoying! Apparently she didn't get the memo to _LEAVE HIM THE HELL ALONE! _He wondered if he just ignored her then maybe she'd leave. He turned away from her voice, intent on ignoring her and went to look at the other cherry trees is bloom.

"Sesshomaru!" 'Damnit.' He inwardly cursed and turned around to glare at her. Kagome shrugged off his scowl and grinned up at him. "What do you want now?" He spat. Again, she ignored the obvious distaste in his voice and plopped down next to him under the tree where he usually sat at during their free hours. "Go away."

His plea was not heard as she had begun to bring out her lunch. She unwrapped it from the _furoshiki(1) _cloth and set ot _bento(2)_ was simple with the usual rice with the pickled plum in the center, some shrimp, and a small side of dried radish. She pulled out a flask of sweet tea and before she ate, called out "_Itadakimasu_!"(3) Resiting the urge to roll his eyes he tried to glare at her, hoping, no pleading, that she'd leave.

He guessed she took it the wrong way because she smiled and held her lunch up to him. She thought he wanted her food and asked, "Do you want some?" It was hard to hear because her mouth was busy chewing and he automatically corrected her. "Don't talk with your mouth full. It's improper." She pulled out some spare chopsticks and handed them to him. "Eat."

Sesshomaru scoffed and set the chop sticks down. "As if." Kagome wanted to giggle. He was so cold and aloof but him saying that made him sound like a diva. "Fine. Then I won't eat either." He rolled his eyes then. Why would he care if the onna ate or not. He thought she was bluffing but when she began to put her lunch back he hurried and snatched the bento.

Most of it was eaten except the pickled plum and dried radishes so he ate those. When he saw her grinning at him he gave them back. "I was hungry." That was the only reason he gave. Kagome frowned at him and turned away, hand on her chin. He watched her ponder before she finally asked him, "I've never seen you eat. Do you bring lunch to school?" His silence gave the answer she needed.

As the heir to Tashio Corp, he was always busy and had no time to prepare lunch. The house maid always took care of that but since Kaede retired, noone was around to help with his lunch. Kagome stood when the bell rang. "See you later Sesshomaru!" The silver haired male watched her run off to her classmates and turned back to his sight seeing.

As a senior, his class did not start until the next hour, giving him plenty of time to relax and forget about the raven haired girl. He began to drift off and his muttered to himself. "Such a nusiance."

End Of Chapter 1

GLOSSARY

(1)Furoshiki- A type of cloth that is used to decorate wine bottles in Japan but can be used for other purposed, such as wrapping it over a bento.  
(2)Bento- It's a japanese styled lunch that is usally packed into a small box or container which is squared off into sections to allow mutiple food to be put in and sometimes wrapped in a cloth.

(3)Itadakimasu- A saying used when about to eat and means "About to recieve". In this case it means "About to recieve food." Many say this when eating and is pronouced as I-TA-DA-KI-MAS with the U being silent.

END OF GLOSSARY

Author's Note: It was short yes but I cannot seem to write long. Ah well. And Sesshomaru has no interest in her whatsoever! Gah, that jerk!

Made: Friday, 1, 2012. June

Ja Ne

Killing Perfection's lover


	2. Chapter 2

Change isn't always bad

Author's Note: Chapter 2 here! :D

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters in the series. If I did, Sesshomaru would be with Kagome; Kikyo alive with Inuyasha and Naraku would merrily be helping out in my writing this story. He'd be my muse. But since I don't own it, none of this is mine. The characters are Rumiko Takehashi's and I make no profit from this story but the plot is all mine! So I don't want any damn lawsuit crap or any people shouting 'You stole it!' That is all. V_V_

Chapter 2

He knew she was there before he even saw her. The girl's constant humming and trying to be steathly while moving rocks gave her away. She even stumbled while going up the small grassy hill. As she came, he prepared himself to tune out her constant rambling. She would not leave and he would not leave either. He staked this spot and wouldn't relinquish it because of some girl perstering him. When she came closer he prepared his trade mark glare for her but he blinked when a bento was thrust into his hands.

Curious, he looked up to her only to see her taking out another; her usual bento box. "What is the meaning of this?" Kagome smiled and unwrapped her lunch. "It means lunch, now eat." She said casually as she ate. Annoyed he repeated his question. "What is the meaning of this bento?" She gave him a look that said 'Are you serious?' Seeing that he was, she explained. "Well you don't eat and that's bad for your health so I decided to make you lunch everyday."

"That is not needed." She retorted with a "I know." The girl was impossible so he voiced it out to her. "You are impossible." He said with his usual venom. Kagome narrowed her eyes. "Fine!" She huffed and snatched it away. He quriked his lips and watched her angrily wrap her things. She was leaving. 'Good.' Sesshomaru turned away, boredly and heard her stand. He did not acknowledge her.

Kagome huffed and made to leave but seeing him like that, tugged at her heart. 'Selfish jerk!' She thought when she heard a small rumble. Kagome blinked. Sesshomaru didn't seem to hear it and when it dawned on her, she stiffled her giggles. Sesshomaru's stomach was rumbling! But he was ignoring it.'So he _does want _my bento.' She sneakily thought and grin spread across her face.

Ever so slowly, she quietly and carefully set the bento behind his back. 'He'll suffer... for a while. That is until he stands up.' She tried to feign being angry and she even had the nerve to look angrily. "Pompus jerk!" She cried and huffed as she began to go down the hill, bell ringing. When she left, Sesshomaru turned and looked around to see if anybody was here. When he confirmed this, he allowed the small blush to surface.

He hadn't meant for his stomach to growl and he was sure the girl had heard it. Still, he looked away, trying to be aloof. He stiffened when he heard his stomach growl and cursed the girl for bringing the food. Today was Wednesday so that class would start in ten minutes. His stomach growled and he frowned. "Damn." Deciding to just suffer, he sat there. 'Maybe I should have taken the bento...' He mused but banished the thought. What a waste of food.

Sighing he stood and felt something hit his shoe, the object sliding from the slippery grass. He raised a brow but that faded when he saw the bento. "When...?" He said then he growled. "Great, she probably thinks I'm _poor_!" Sesshomaru picked the box up and made to return it to the girl where he would tell her off. Yes, that sounded good but he faltered when his stomach growled again.

He sat down and placed the box in front of him, a silent battle with himself. "You won't win..." He hissed to his stomach and the ever so innocent looking bento. He narrowed his eyes, his stomach growling in pain. Still, he sat there until Kouga -a senior like him - went to collect him for class.

They left; the bento empty of its contents and a shamed Sesshomaru who had lost the battle of wills.

End Of Chapter 2

Author's Note: Gwahahaha I found that very amusing to write! xD

Made: Friday, 1, 2012. June

Ja Ne

Killing Perfection's lover


	3. Chapter 3

Change isn't always bad

Author's Note: Moving along smoothly here. :3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters in the series. If I did, Sesshomaru would be with Kagome; Kikyo alive with Inuyasha and Naraku would merrily be helping out in my writing this story. He'd be my muse. But since I don't own it, none of this is mine. The characters are Rumiko Takehashi's and I make no profit from this story but the plot is all mine! So I don't want any damn lawsuit crap or any people shouting 'You stole it!' That is all. V_V_

Chapter 3

She found it very amusing when he handed the empty bento back to her after school. He avoided her gaze and she gave a sweet smirk that made him feel uneasy. "How was it?" He didn't reply and merely shuffled his feet around. It was degrading to say the least. He, Sesshomaru Tashio, had been reduced to accepting food from her, a commoner.

She smirked wider and began to walk away, joining her friends. Before she left, she called out to him, "I'm making _Onigiri(1)_ tommorow!" He waved her off and it was then, that he came up with a witty come back. It was too late because Kagome had already rounded the corner. "Damn. I could've said something along the lines of 'Do not test me!'" He growled. Now the girl's stupidy was affecting him! He needed to get rid of her unwanted presence!

_The Next Day_

She arrived as usual and when she saw him, she grinned and held up his bento. It was wrapped in a blue furoshiki cloth and she handed it to him as she sat herself down. He stared at it like it was an abomonation and Kagome frowned. "You want a repeat of yesterday? Because I don't mind making you starve." She threatened and he quickly unwrapped the bento. His eyes widened when he saw what type of bento it was.

Sesshomaru looked at her strangely and she shoved the bento at her. "I don't want it." She narrowed her eyes and stood. "Why?" He shook his head before speaking, "It is not adequate." Kagome felt her temper flare. "Why is it not adequate?" She hissed through clenched teeth. He continued to decline and answered her angry question. "It is a _Kyaraben(2) _bento."

"That's it?" She shrieked and he narrowed his eyes. "It is improper." His reply was quick and cool and Kagome wanted to scream in frustration. "Improper? _Improper!_" She nearely shouted the word. "A _kyraben _bento should be for a loved one, not me." She understood his implications then and stomped her foot in anger. "I was trying to be nice!"

He shot her a glare and shoved her the contents. "The pandas' aren't cute!" She tried to keep a staight face but giggled anyway. "I thought it was funny!" He glared hard at his food but began to eat the meat and Kagome frowned. "Why aren't you eating my Onigiri?" He gave her a look that said 'The act isn't cute nor is it funny.'

"I'm serious!" He sighed and mumbled, "I do not eat Pandas." Kagome looked at him, before bursting into peals of laughter. The _Kyaraben _bento she had prepared was a Panda themed one. Her Onigiri being made to look like a Panda.

End Of Chapter 3

GLOSSARY

(1)Onigiri - It is Japanese for rice. The rice being made into rice balls that are wrapped at the bottom by seaweed.

(2)Kyaraben - It is a type of bento that means "Character bento." Kyaraben is a styled type of bento that uses the food to make images such as character from anime, food, or animals. In this case, Kagome has used the Onigiri to be made into a Panda.

END OF GLOSSARY

Author's Note: The reason Sesshomaru is deeming the Kyaraben bento improper because although it is made to amuse with the playful images, it CAN be used to make romantic images as well and girls in Japan often use this type of bento to express their affections for the boy they like. Sesshomaru misundestands Kagome's intentions and takes it the wrong way, the bento image of the two happy Pandas' making it worser. I got the information and the idea for the Panda image from Wikopedia. If you want to see the image, just go to google and type in "Kyaraben Bento." Click the Wikipedia and it explains, the Panda image should be there.

Made: Friday, 1, 2012. June

Ja Ne

Killing Perfection's lover


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Ha I've been thinking if I should change the title and summary because the whole thing seems to rely on the bento thing. Ha but it isn't, it's just a way for the two to bond. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters in the series. If I did, Sesshomaru would be with Kagome; Kikyo alive with Inuyasha and Naraku would merrily be helping out in my writing this story. He'd be my muse. But since I don't own it, none of this is mine. The characters are Rumiko Takehashi's and I make no profit from this story but the plot is all mine! So I don't want any damn lawsuit crap or any people shouting 'You stole it!' That is all. V_V

Chapter 4

She was absolutely fuming on the inside. When she left home, Kikyo snatched Sesshomaru's bento and had the audacity to say that she was gonna get fat if she ate all the bento's herself. Then Kikyo took her car and left her to walk and it was POURING at the time. She was late and Kaede-sama wouldn't let her change and so she shivered all through out class, the AC on full blast. Needless to say, Kagome was pissed and she was snapish at anyone who came near.

Poor Sesshomaru never saw it coming. He had demanded she give him her food and she snapped. In the midst of her anger, she punched Sesshomaru and sent him toppling down the small hill. He didn't move. 'Oh my god, I killed him!' She thought quickly, her mind going hay wire.

She ran down the hill only to slip and step on Sesshomaru, hearing him grunt in pain to evade a nasty fall that would have likely bruised and scraped her exposed knees. She squeaked and quickly stepped off. He still didn't move. Kagome sank to her knees and rolled him over. His eyes were closed and she felt tears prick her eyes. "Sesshomaru I'm sooorry! I didn't mean to punch you, honest!" She sniffled.

People stared but dared not go further. First of all, Sesshomaru scared them to death. Second, Kagome was in a pissy mood and with what she just did to Sesshomaru even though he was drop dead scary, they did not move in fear of incurring her wrath. When she felt close to sobbing, his eyes opened. Her grey eyes sought his golden ones before he squinted. "...Kagome?"

Sniffling, she answered as best as she could. "Y-Yes Sesshomaru?" His hand went up to her cheek and he kept it there for a while. Their gazes met and he felt an odd sensation in his stomach. It was painful and as he stared at her, it only intensified. He waited, not sure how to say it before he blurted out what had been nagging him for so long. _"Where's my bento Kagome?" _Her mouth dropped.

Was that _all_ he could think about! Apparently so because his stomach groweld. She began to shake and he blinked at her before he sighed. "You _ate_ it didn't _you_?" That was the last straw. She narrowed her eyes and held his head as she shifted her weight so that she was crouching. Quickly, she shot up and let Sesshomaru's head fall to the ground; hard. "Oof!" _"Jerk!"_

Two things happened that day. Kagome stormed off. Sesshomaru didn't eat.

_Both were not happy campers._

End Of Chapter 4

Author's Note: Ha, Sesshomaru's being stupid. :P

Made: Friday, 1, 2012. June

Updated: Friday, 8, 2012. June

Ja Ne

Killing Perfection's lover


	5. Chapter 5

Change isn't always bad

Author's Note: Yes, yes I know I'm a very bad author for not updating for so long. *Sob* Please forgive me. T-T

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the other characters in the series. If I did, Sesshomaru would be with Kagome; Kikyo alive with Inuyasha and Naraku would merrily be helping out in my writing this story. He'd be my muse. But since I don't own it, none of this is mine. The characters are Rumiko Takehashi's and I make no profit from this story but the plot is all mine! So I don't want any damn lawsuit crap or any people shouting 'You stole it!' That is all. V_V_

Chapter 5

She forgave him eventually and things went back to normal. Sort of. Kagome still brought him bentos' and he was still a jerk to her. She never brought back the kyabaren bento again. He didn't want her to and she obliged his wishes. There were times when she wanted to down right smack him and others, she wanted to hug him.

Like now, he had actually gone through the liberty to bring the bentos' this time. He even brought a small blanket although she didn't know why. They always sat on the grass. What surprised her even more was when he asked, "Would you join me for _Hanami_?"(1) What she didn't notice was the looks Rin shot him every five minutes as a warning to ask her.

The girl had confronted him yesterday, proclaiming that she saw him with her everyday and since they were like that, he should invite her to Hanami. Fed up, he did and the look on Kagome's face surprised him. She grinned and nodded so fast that he was sure her head would bob off. It didn't. He inwardly sighed and shot a dirty look to Rin to show his dismay. She merely smiled back and winked. Before he turned to walk down the path with Kagome, she mouthed "Good Luck."

He rolled his eyes. There was no need for luck, he wasn't doing anything! He decided to ignore Rin and watched Kagome zip to and fro, trying to decide where they should sit. Mostly all the spots were taken by couples and Kagome took notice. She looked away and let her eyes wander when she spotted it.

"There!" She yelled and grabbed Sesshomaru's arm as she hurried over. He was yanked over and watched as she staked a piece of grass, farther than the others but it presented a wonderful view of the Cherry trees. It was also far enough that he did not hear the distant rambles of other people. It was a very good spot.

They set to work on setting up their little flower viewing spot. He laid down the blanket and set up the food. To add to the Hanami atmosphere, he even bought _Sakuramoichi.(2) _Her eyes lit up at the treat and she gave him a warm smile as he handed it to her. The food was consumed and they waited idly before Kagome chose to stand up and offer a hand to help Sesshomaru up.

They were about to take a walk when Kagome's friends called her. She turned and watched as her group came over. Inuyasha, being the loud mouth he was, yelled "What're you doing with the prick?" Sesshomaru was about to retort when Kagome walked over to his brother and smacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"Inuyasha! Don't talk about your brother that way!" He quietly grumbled to himself but when she sent him a look, he instantly quieted. "Ah Kagome, enjoying Hanami?" Miroku asked as his hand inched closer. "Touch her Miroku and I swear I'll-" Sango didn't finish her threat because he hastily removed his hands and smiled innocently. Sango sighed and gave him a glare before her eyes widened. The usual slap and "Hentai!" rang out and Kagome couldn't help but giggle.

Sesshomaru remained silent but he saw the way Kagome acted. She was the same as she was with him, she even scolded Inuyasha for trying to eat her food. Watching, her and his brother, he felt odd and took the time to truly observe her. She was small and petite with pale skin and he realized how small she was, only coming up to his brothers chin where as she only came up to his chest. She was skinny and her body was barely developing. Even though he knew it felt weird to think that, he thought it anyway. 'A fine female indeed.'

What bothered him though, was that her gaze lingered on the couples most and he wondered what she sought. He never got to question her as the bell rang and the juniors went inside.

End Of Chapter 5

GLOSSARY  
(1) Hanami - The name means "Flower viewing" and is used when Cherry blossoms or plum blossoms are in bloom. The event itself only lasts about a week or two and thousands of people flock to any trees in bloom in Japan to enjoy Hanami.

(2) Sakuramochi - A Japanese sweet enjoyed during Hanami. It also has a meaning which is "Cherry Blossom moichi" and is a traditonal sweet of red bean paste, moichi, and a salted cherry leaf.

END OF GLOSSARY

Author's Note: Oohhh... Things are slowly heating up! :)

Made: Friday, 1, 2012. June

Ja Ne

Killing Perfection's lover


End file.
